Deck the Halls
by Qzil
Summary: Dean decides to give his daughter a Christmas. Carols and ugly Christmas sweaters ensue. Twenty-five loosely Christmas-themed drabbles/short fics, featuring Meg, Castiel, Claire, Emma, Kevin, and the boys. AU where everybody lives.
1. A Proposal

_Apparently I-crave-everybody-lives-nothing-bad-happens-ever-this-is-probably-OOC-but-I-don't-give-a-fuck-because-happy-things-are-happening Christmas fluff. Basically, closing the gates doesn't kill Sam, Meg lives and becomes the demon they cure, Claire lives with them in the bunker because Amelia didn't make it through the demonic possession, Castiel still becomes human, and Emma wasn't lying , so she comes and lives with them, and Dean takes to fatherhood like a duck to water. Twenty-five drabblets in twenty-five days. _

.

"You want to give them a Christmas? Shit, Winchester, when did you turn into Super Dad?" Meg asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"Shut it, Meg," Dean snapped. "Look, with all the shit that's been going down we couldn't before. But things have calmed down now. Emma deserves something normal for once."

"The last time we had Christmas was when Dean was going to Hell," Sam said. He glanced over at Castiel. "I think we should do it, at least for Claire, anyway."

"They're big girls, Sammy. I think they can handle Santa not coming to visit."

"I think we should do it," Castiel broke in. "Claire would enjoy it. Since Amelia passed and we took her in to protect her, it is true she hasn't had much in the way of a normal childhood."

"How normal can you be, hanging around a demon?" Dean muttered. Sam and Meg rolled their eyes in unison.

Dean didn't like that both his daughter and Claire had latched onto Meg the second the former demon had strolled into the bunker, angel blade in hand and head held high, the excitement from killing Crowley putting a spring in her step.

But Sam understood. Claire had lost her mother and was distant from Castiel, alternating between craving his attention and being unable to face the image of her father. Emma had come from a world of women before she'd turned away to avoid killing her father, so it made sense that she would latch onto Meg as the only female presence in the bunker.

Both girls had proved useful; Claire had researched the supernatural ever since her encounter with the Winchesters in her childhood, and the bunker's archives had delighted her. Emma, under Dean and Sam's instruction, had improved her abilities and could hold her own against anything they hunted when Dean allowed her to participate.

While Castiel had no issue with Meg spending time around Jimmy Novak's daughter, Dean was still confused by Emma's desire to hang around the former demon, but Meg seemed more amused than anything when Emma or Claire shadowed her around the bunker. Since Sam had turned her human for the third trial, Meg had even started to show some sort of affection toward the girls, snapping at them less and allowing them to ask her questions more often.

"So, we're all doin' this?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Meg rolled her eyes.

"If Clarence really wants to, we'll have a Christmas," she agreed. "But I'm not doing sappy shit."

"It'll be Cas' first Christmas as a human, too," Sam reminded her.

"Alright, first thing we gotta do is figure out where we're gonna put a tree," Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

"Perhaps the first thing we should do is tell the girls and Kevin we're doing Christmas this year," Castiel said gently.


	2. Decorate

Claire was ecstatic, Emma was confused, and Kevin raised his eyebrows and promised to participate.

"What's the point of this?" Emma asked as Claire cut out paper snowflakes. "I don't understand."

"It's the birth of Christ," Claire explained. "Well, not really. Jesus was born in the spring and they moved it to winter so it went with the solstice. But it's a huge holiday beyond religion. It's about family being together. Oh, and presents."

Emma stared at the mess of paper on the table. "But the paper snowflakes?"

"Decoration," Claire answered. "Emma, you don't need a reason do to stuff for Christmas. You just do it."

"I still don't understand it," Emma said, sitting down at the table. "Show me how to do it."

Claire walked Emma through making the snowflake garland and the two girls sat in silence for a while. "I'm glad your dad decided to do this," Claire said later as the two hung them around the room. "I loved Christmas when I was a kid, before Castiel took my dad and everything. I wonder if I can get them to come to church with me."

Emma snorted. "You said Christmas was supposed to be about fun."

"And God."

"Looks good, kids," Dean interrupted, strolling into the room.

Claire beamed at him. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, dad, thank you."

"You guys make a Christmas list yet?" Dean asked.

"Christmas list?" Emma asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Yeah, y'know, what you want for Christmas," Dean said.

Claire raised her eyebrow. "I think we're a little old for that, Dean."

"Humor me."


	3. Lists

"So, you write a list of things you want Santa to bring you and they magically appear under the Christmas tree? Kids actually believe that?" Emma asked, staring down at the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Yup," Claire answered, scribbling on her own sheet. "Isn't there anything you want?"

"No," Emma said. "What are you writing?"

"Right now just what I should get everyone else for Christmas," Claire answered.

"Aren't you two a little old for Christmas lists?" Meg asked, walking into the kitchen. She took a beer from the fridge. "Emma, Claire, you want one?"

"Sure," Emma said, holding out her hand.

"I'm not old enough," Claire protested, reaching for one anyway. "Dean and Castiel won't be too happy."

"They'll deal," Meg said, turning to leave the room.

"Hey, Meg. Wait a sec," Claire called.

"What's up, squirt?"

"Can you take us Christmas shopping?" she asked.

Meg rolled her eyes. "You know how to drive. Just pick a car."

"Please?" Claire looked Meg right in the eyes. "My dad is dead."

Meg huffed. "You're not even trying anymore. You can't play the dead dad card forever, and it doesn't work on me, anyway."

"Don't make me go alone with her," Emma begged from the table. "I don't understand the point of any of this."

"Don't you have to get Castiel a present, anyway?" Claire reminded her. Meg frowned and Claire beamed. "Exactly. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Not today. I'm exhausted," Meg said.

"Soon?"

"Sure, kiddo. Soon."


	4. Incest in Your Cup

"Well, now I know it's Christmas," Meg said, focusing on the Folder's commercial on the television.

Castiel leaned forward. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Shit, Clarence. The jingle should be _the best part of waking up is incest in your cup_ instead of what they have."

"Their interaction is sort of romantic," Castiel agreed. "But they are brother and sister."

"Yeah, the commercial's got a real Flowers in the Attic vibe," she agreed as the commercials ended and the movie came back on. Ignoring the television, Meg slid into Castiel's lap and pushed him back against the couch. Grinning, she pulled a sprig of mistletoe from her pocket and held it over them. "'Tis the season."

"I don't understand this tradition," he said. Meg smirked and kissed him as the commercial began to air again.

"Are you guys making out the incest coffee commercial? Really?" Dean said, walking into the room.

Castiel looked over Meg's shoulder. She laughed. "Bite me, Winchester."


	5. Bonding

Meg carefully set the three bottles of hair dye on the counter and pulled on the plastic gloves. She ran her hands through her blonde hair for the last time before she grabbed a bottle and began to apply the dye.

"Whatcha doing?" Claire asked, opening the bathroom door.

"You could knock," Meg said blandly.

Claire ignored her. "You look good blonde. Why're you changing it?"

Meg pressed her lips together. "Crowley did it."

"Oh." Claire hesitated. "Do you need help getting the back?"

"Sure, shimp. Put some gloves on."

The two worked in silence until Meg twirled her hair up on her head and slapped the plastic cap on over it. The last bottle of dye sat on the counter, still full. "Guess I overestimated," Meg said, stripping off the gloves. "I'll toss it."

"Guess so," Claire said, running her fingers over her hair.

"Claire!" Meg shouted. Claire lowered her hands, still covered in the gloves coated with dye, and shot Meg a fake smile.

"Oops," she said, looking in the mirror. Spots of brown decorated her short, blonde hair. "Guess I have to dye it now."

"If you wanted to do your hair a different color, you should've just said so," Meg growled, pulling on the third pair of gloves. "Sit."

"I just didn't wanna look like my mom anymore," Claire said softly, sitting on the stool Meg had dragged into the bathroom. "I should've done this years ago."

Meg grunted and combed the dye through Claire's hair. "You'll look more like your dad like this. Won't hurt any less."

"And kinda like you."

"You don't wanna be like me," Meg warned. "I'm not a replacement mom."

"You're still cool," Claire told her. "You can fight. You don't just stand there uselessly when bad things happen. You can do stuff."

"If you wanna learn how to fight and shit, get Dean to teach you. If he won't, I will," Meg said. "You should be able to shoot a gun a lot better than you can right now." Meg finished and tucked Claire's hair under the cap. "Alright, squirt. We're gonna wash this out and then go terrify your honorary uncles."


	6. O Christmas Tree

_**5.O Christmas Tree**_

"Explain to me why we need a real tree," Castiel requested, standing on the edge of the lot and watching as Claire, Dean, Sam, and Kevin explored.

"I don't understand it, either," Emma said, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Real ones smell nice," Meg explained. "And it's tradition, or something. I don't fucking know."

"What about this one?" Castiel asked, fingering the pine needles of a sad-looking tree.

"We're not getting the Charlie Brown tree," Meg snapped. Emma and Castiel's faces both settled into the same confused expression. "The boys are probably going to pick out the biggest, most obnoxious tree here and we'll wind up sweeping pine needles off the floor for the rest of the month. Dean's like a giant fucking kid."

"He's taken to fatherhood well," Castiel told her. "I saw him a few times with Ben. He missed it, I think."

"Emma, come over here!" Dean called. "I think we found one!"

Meg sighed and tromped across the lot with Emma.

As predicted, Claire and Dean choose the largest tree they could find on the lot. "How are we going to get that back to the bunker? How are we going to get it _into_ the bunker?" Emma asked, staring at it.

"You girls might have to ride on the roof," Dean joked. Claire laughed at Emma's face and Meg felt her face break out in a smile.


	7. Tinfoil

"I can't believe we don't have any Christmas decorations," Kevin complained, picking another piece of popcorn off the table.

"Just string the popcorn," Claire ordered, pulling another sheet of tinfoil from the package.

The sound of retching filled the room for a moment before they heard a toilet flush. Meg stumbled in and stuck her head under the sink, gulping down water. "Damn, Claire. What the fuck did you put in that soup last night? I don't think this body liked it."

"Maybe you're just getting sick," Kevin said gently. "First time being human in hundreds of years has to have screwed something up."

"Maybe." Meg grabbed a piece of popcorn off the table and popped it in her mouth. "More decorations? How many do we need?"

"You have to decorate the tree," Claire said stubbornly, manipulating the tinfoil. "This is your first Christmas as a human, too. Don't you want a nice one?"

"I don't really get it," Meg told her. "But whatever. I'll indulge Castiel."

Claire smiled at her. "You do that a lot. I guess you really like him."

Meg scowled at her. "Must be weird for you."

"He's not my dad, even if he looks like him," Claire said with a shrug. "He kinda tries, though."

"Well, I'm not the team mom, so don't treat me like one," Meg told her. "He possessed you once, right? That leaves a mark on both parties."

"That's why you're so attached to Sam, right?" Claire asked.

"You were in Sam?" Kevin interrupted. Meg glared at him and pulled out a chair.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago."

Claire grinned at Meg. "How'd you breathe up there?" Meg's lips twitched as she struggled to keep a straight face. Kevin failed and burst out laughing.

"What are you making anyway?" Meg asked as Claire finished her tinfoil creation.

"I didn't think an angel as a tree topper was appropriate," Claire explained, holding up the clumsily-made tinfoil star. "Kevin, help me get it up there."

Meg watched the two amble out of the room as her stomach heaved. As she ran for the bathroom again, she briefly saw Claire pressing closer to Kevin than she needed to as he helped her up the ladder.


	8. Girl's Day

"Claire, just pick something out," Meg growled.

"But I don't know what to get him," Claire almost wailed. "What do you get a fallen angel for Christmas? Meg, what'd you get him?" Meg held up the Victoria's Secret bag she was holding. "Emma, what'd you get your dad?"

"Something called Lord of the Rings," Emma answered. "The extended editions or whatever they are. I don't understand it. I heard him talk about it on the phone with someone named Charlie, though."

"Just get him a tie, Claire. Jesus," Meg said.

"But that's a dad present," Claire argued. "Why is this so hard?"

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed Claire's arm to tug her out of the shop and back into the crowd of people at the mall. "You're making it hard." Emma trailed behind them as Meg marched Claire through the stores until she reached one and dragged Claire into it. "Look at all this bee stuff."

Hesitantly, Claire began to explore the selection. Meg leaned against the counter with Emma and watched her.

"Meg, how did you get your eyes to do that?" Emma asked.

"Do what?"

"They look different," Emma said, studying her face.

"It's makeup, kid. You use it to make your eyes look like they're different shapes or to make them pop more. Rest of your face, too," Meg explained. "Those Amazons didn't teach you that?"

"No," Emma answered. "Can you? I wanna know how."

Claire rushed over to them holding a piggy bank shaped like a beehive, saving Meg from answering. "He doesn't really need a piggy bank, but I think he'll like it. Right?"

"Sure he needs one. I'm constantly pulling loose change up from our floor," Meg answered. After they strode back into the bunker, Emma shadowed Meg back to her room.

"I mean it, Meg. I wanna know how to do that," Emma told her. Meg rolled her eyes but guided the Amazon to sit in front of the mirror.

"Okay, we'll start with eyeliner, since you're so fascinated with that."

.

"What did you do to my kid?" Dean asked as Emma and Meg slid into their chairs. Sam looked up from his salad and laughed.

"We had a girl's day," Meg said dryly, biting into her hamburger.

"Does it look weird?" Emma asked, raising her perfect eyebrows. "I think it looks nice. I like it."

"You look good," Claire told her.

After dinner Dean watched as Claire and Emma scampered out of the room and whirled on Meg. "What the Hell? They both look like you!"

"They are latching onto the only other woman in the bunker, Dean," Castiel said. "It makes sense. They're turning into women, and Meg is a living, breathing example in front of them."

"Let her have fun. She's not a baby, Dean. It's perfectly normal," Sam broke in.

Dean glared at her. "Just don't let her wear any of your clothes."


	9. Caroling

"How do you not know any Christmas carols?" Claire asked, opening her laptop. "Seriously, Castiel. You're an angel."

"It was never important," Castiel answered. Claire turned up the volume on the laptop and Christmas music filled the main room of the bunker.

"Mom never liked them," Claire said, smiling as _Little Drummer Boy_ came on.

"What's that noise?" Emma asked, popping into the room. Claire smiled and dragged the Amazon over to the table.

"We're gonna teach you something important today," she told her. Meg walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"Christmas music?" she asked as Claire changed the song.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,"_ Claire sang, grabbing Emma's hands and forcing her to move. Castiel watched as Claire danced Emma around to the song until the Amazon gave in, moving around to the tune with a smile on her face.

"_I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"_ Claire belted. Emma laughed and let the other girl twirl her around.

"Do you want to do that?" Castiel asked.

"Shit, no," Meg answered as the two girls moved around. Claire nudged Emma as the refrain of the song started, encouraging her to sing along.

"I'm pleased she's happy," Castiel said. "It is infectious."

"Yeah," Meg agreed, a smile coming to her face as the song changed and Claire tried to teach Emma the words.

"It's about Jesus," Claire explained. _"Round young virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild-"_

"It sounds more like a chicken wing," Emma interrupted. Castiel and Claire stared at the Amazon with identical expressions of shock and horror.

Meg burst out laughing.


	10. Teenagers

"Meg, what do you get a teenage girl for Christmas?" Castiel asked, standing in the middle of the store.

"Jesus fuck, Clarence. You two are a lot more alike than I thought," Meg said.

Castiel winced. "Meg, please don't say those two words together."

Meg held out her hands. "Alright, alright."

"Dean, what did you get Emma for Christmas?" Castiel asked.

"A new handgun," Dean answered. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Meg, what did you get her?"

"Makeup." Meg held up the bulging bag dangling from her hand. "Sam got her books. Just get her a sweater or something, Clarence. She made a list for fuck's sake."

"The rest of you already got everything on the list," Castiel muttered. Meg took a bite of her soft pretzel and sighed.

"More books can't hurt."

Castiel stared at her pretzel until Meg held it out for him. She did the same to Dean as the three of them took off walking in the direction of the bookstore. "Is there makeup in there for my daughter, too?" Dean asked as they sat on the bench outside the store.

Meg took a noisy sip of her lemonade. "Of course. She's fascinated by it."

"Tell me you didn't get her clothes, too." Meg smirked at him and Dean groaned. "Don't dress my daughter up like a damn demon chick."

"Maybe she wants to wear something nice instead of hand me downs from Kevin or something from the secondhand store," Meg countered. "Seriously, Dean. I only got her a leather jacket. Cool off."

"Why a leather jacket?" Dean asked, shifting on the bench.

"I didn't want mine going missing," Meg answered. "Look, here comes Castiel. Hey, Clarence, how'd you make out?"

"Very well," Castiel said, holding up the bag. "I found a very nice Bible that I'm sure Claire will appreciate."

Dean and Meg glanced at each other and sighed as Castiel began walking for the exit. "I'm gonna come back later and pick up a gift card that I can slap both our names on," Meg told Dean.

"Good plan."


	11. Cookbook

"How many people did you invite to come and eat with us?" Meg asked, staring at the list in Sam's hands.

"Just Charlie. Garth's spending it with his girl and her kids, Dorothy's busy with something, and Jody's working," Sam answered. "But with everyone else living here we have a lot of people to cook for."

"Are you sure we can't just get takeout?"

"Claire's gonna be doing most it," Sam said. "She's the one who insisted on a traditional dinner. None of us are happy about it. But she and Kevin played the dead parent card to Cas and he gave in."

"They've joined forces, the little shits." Meg pulled the paper out of Sam's hands. "You're not serious about the yams, right? No one eats the shit. We'll just wind up throwing it out."

"Claire eats them," Sam said, tugging the paper back. "Dean can cook a little, too."

"Don't expect me to do anything. Food's made me nauseous lately," Meg told him. "I think this cure thing messed something up or brought back old allergies."

"You're probably just adjusting."

"It's been months. It can't be hitting me now."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor then," Sam suggested. Meg snorted. "You're still getting used to being a human, Meg. Something could just not agree with you."

She shrugged. "I guess. Hey, you done your shopping yet?"

"Yeah, and unlike you guys it only took me one trip and I didn't stand in the mall and ask for advice," he said.

Meg laughed. "I know Castiel's not her dad, but they're scary alike sometimes." She sighed and pulled the list out of Sam's hands again. "We're not making boxed mashed potatoes. Those things suck."


	12. Cookies

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring-ting-tingaling too," Claire belted, mixing cookie dough. "Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Come on, Em. Sing with me."

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo. Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you," Emma sang. "Claire, I still don't understand the carols."

"They're fun. They get you in the spirit," Claire explained. "Get the cookie cutters out so we can do Christmas shapes."

Castiel walked into the room while the cookies were baking, trailed by Meg and Kevin. Meg scooped some of the remaining dough out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. "This is one part of Christmas I like," she said, scooping out some more and holding her finger out to Castiel. "Want some, Clarence?"

Claire stared at Kevin as he walked in and sat down at the table. "Are you gonna decorate cookies with us?" she asked.

Castiel froze with his mouth closed around Meg's finger and fixed his eyes on the prophet. "Uh, sure," Kevin answered, looking away from Castiel.

Claire turned to the two of them. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Meg smirked at Claire and dragged Castiel out of the room, the angel silently staring at Kevin until Meg tugged him around the corner. Claire beamed at him as the oven dinged and Emma pulled the cookies out and set them on the counter to cool.

Meg peeked around the corner, silently watching as Claire attempted to flirt with Kevin while the three decorated the Christmas cookies. "She's got it bad, Castiel."

"I'm pleased that she has found someone," Castiel said blandly.

"No, you're not. You're practically puffing up like a cat." She laughed and pulled him away from the kitchen. "She's not actually your kid you know."

"She is still my responsibility."

Meg laughed and pulled her mistletoe from her back pocket and held it over them again. "Let's forget about responsibility for a minute. How about we go find a quiet hallway and then steal some Christmas cookies? I bet if we're loud enough we can traumatize the kids."


	13. Wrapping

"Sam, pass me the scissors," Meg demanded, holding out a hand without looking at him. Sam passed her the scissors and watched as she cut the paper and began to wrap the coffeemaker.

"I still can't believe you got Dean a present," he said. Meg finished wrapping the Keurig and moved onto the box of sample coffee she'd bought with it.

"We needed a new coffeemaker and it was a good excuse," she told him. "I got you something, too."

"Really?"

"You can't have it 'til Christmas. Claire might actually kill me if I ruin this for her. She's already pissed that she heard Castiel and I goin' at it," Meg said, scrawling Dean's name across the wrapping paper. Sam's present from her, a few plaid shirts and a box of tea she remembered him liking from when she'd been in his head, already sat under the tree.

She passed the scissors back as she took out Claire and Emma's presents and began dumping them into two gift bags she'd stuffed with tissue paper. She watched Sam wrap some books he'd gotten Claire and sighed. "When did I become all domestic?"

"Since we put the demons away," he answered. "No demons mean less hunting and killing. You mellowed out when we cured you. It happened." He paused and finished wrapping. "You still feeling sick?"

"Yeah, almost every day. It needs to stop. I'm tired of puking my guts out." They wrapped their gifts in silence for a while until Christmas music began to sound through the bunker again.

"How long before she stops that?" Meg groaned.

"At least she doesn't want to drag you to church," Sam countered. "You have to admit, though, it's kind of nice. Normal."

"We're not built for normal," Meg muttered. She tucked the paper around Castiel's other, more family-friendly present, a nice-looking watch she'd actually paid for.

"Maybe we are now," Sam said. "The war's over, for the most part."

Meg rolled her eyes. "No such thing, Sammy. There's still plenty to kill. Still, this is a nice vacation, I guess." He smiled at her, and she punched him lightly on the arm. "Enough with the chick-flick moments. We probably have to go rescue Kevin from our kid's attention."

"Our kid?"

Meg frowned as Sam caught her mistake and shook her head. "Screw this human shit. Any chance you can make me a demon again and make all these feelings go away?"

Sam laughed. "Not a chance."

"Well, damn."


	14. Early Present

Meg stared at the test in her hands hatefully as she willed the second line to appear. "How is it?" Claire called through the door. "Am I getting a little half-brother or sister?"

Angrily glancing at the two positive pregnancy tests resting next to her on the skink, Meg growled and slammed down the one she was holding. "It'll only be related to you by blood," she spat out.

"Don't care," Claire replied, opening the door and walking over to the sink. "Congratulations, Meg!"

"Fuck off," she growled. Claire beamed at her. "If you don't stop I swear I'll kill you."

"No, you won't," Claire said in a sing-song voice. "It'd only piss off everyone else. We have to make you a doctor's appointment and tell everyone!"

"I have been pregnant before," Meg pointed out, sweeping the three tests into the trash. "Without doctors or any of that shit you all have now. All five of my kids turned out just fine."

Claire rolled her eyes and frowned. "Why aren't you excited? I'm excited."

"You have it then," Meg snapped.

"I'm sixteen!" Claire huffed.

"Whatever. When you finally manage to get Kevin into your bed, use condoms," she said. "And I'm putting you and Emma on birth control. Tomorrow." Claire laughed and Meg lightly punched her arm before leaving the bathroom.

She walked into the main room of the bunker where Dean, Sam, Castiel, Kevin, and Emma were seated. Dean, Sam, and Kevin debated something from Game of Thrones while Emma and Castiel stared at them in confusion, attempting to follow the conversation.

"Hey, Cas, you like kids?" she asked, sliding into a chair.

"Yes, I like children," he answered. "Why?"

Claire bounced into the room and beamed at her before she sat next to Emma and shot Kevin a flirty smile. Meg took a deep breath. "Because we're gettin' one. Santa came early."

Instantly, the conversation at the table halted as Sam, Dean, and Kevin stared at her with identical expressions of shock. Castiel hesitantly placed a hand on her stomach and stared down at it.

"Doesn't it take like nine months for humans to have one?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Meg answered. "Cas, get your hand off of me."

"Congratulations, Meg," Sam said brightly.

Dean slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, good on you, Cas."

.

Castiel drove them home from the doctor's office, her baggie of prenatal vitamins resting on her lap. "I'm not an invalid," she told him. "I can drive."

"For the next thirty-five weeks you are not straining yourself in any way," he argued. "Meg, you're about five weeks along. The farther along you get the less you will be able to do. You want this child to be healthy, don't you?"

"I have done this before," she growled. "Oh, shit, pull over. I gotta puke."


	15. Parenting

Meg let out a muffled growl as Claire pushed a Santa hat onto her head and beamed at her. Claire's now-dark and curled hair bounced around her head when she laughed and scampered away to place one on Kevin's head as well.

"Your kid is nuts," she said as Castiel sat next to her on the couch.

"She's not my child, as both of you are fond of pointing out," Castiel told her. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate and leaned forward to place his on the table.

"She might as well be," Meg countered, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Thanks, Clarence. This is good."

"You're welcome," he responded automatically. They watched Claire argue with Emma about wearing one of the hats for a moment before the Amazon placed it on her head. "She looks up to you, you know."

"She shouldn't."

Castiel ignored her. "You're the only other woman here. It's to be expected." Castiel took a drink of his hot chocolate and sighed. Dean strode into the room, a Santa hat perched on his head and a cup of eggnog in each hand.

"Here ya go, Em," he said, handing his daughter one of the cups and ruffling her hair. "There's rum in it."

"Thanks, dad." Emma hesitantly took a sip before Claire reached over and plucked the cup from her friend's hand and took a bigger sip.

"Can she have that?" Dean asked, glancing over at Castiel and Meg on the couch. Castiel turned to Meg and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not her mom. You get to decide that," she told him. Ignoring the conversation, Claire took another sip of Emma's eggnog.

"There's barely any rum in eggnog," she said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Castiel."

"That is my cup," Emma pointed out, snagging it back from Claire. "Go get your own." Beaming, Claire scampered out of the room and for the kitchen as Meg raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

"You know that when I have this thing you'll actually have to start parenting, right?" she asked.

"I just don't know what boundaries to set," he answered. "I'm still learning."

Settling into a chair, Dean ruffled Emma's hair again. "I'm so glad you're simple, kid."

Emma pointedly took a sip of her eggnog. "Thank you, I think."

"Just one cup," Castiel told Claire when she walked back into the room, holding two cups.

"One's for Kevin," she said, rolling her eyes and handing a cup to the prophet. Kevin thanked her and smiled, their fingers brushing as she handed him the cup. Castiel stared at the two of them.

"I don't know how to handle _that,"_ he whispered to Meg. She laughed and took another sip of her hot chocolate as the movie started.


	16. Family Photo

"We're doing this!" Claire insisted, settling the camera on the tripod. "I know you guys have this thing against group photos, but I really, really want one of all of us."

"Did we really need the sweaters?" Castiel asked. "Mine is very itchy."

"I like them," Emma piped up, pulling her own sweater over her head. "I think they're funny." Dean rolled his eyes but pulled his Christmas sweater on anyway. He and Emma's sweaters had both been picked out by Claire. Bright red and decorated with cheery images of Christmas trees and ornaments, Emma had immediately said it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen. Dean had ruffled her hair and told her that was the whole point.

Claire pulled her own sweater, green with reindeer across the front and back, over her head and fiddled with the camera. Meg and Castiel, with sweaters identical to Claire's, perched on the couch and watched as Kevin tried to struggle into his sweater, the only one of their bunch that wasn't ugly. White and decorated with snowflakes, Kevin stuck out like a sore thumb in the room filled with bright, ugly colors.

Sam's sweater was an ugly mess of green and red with gingerbreads on the front, and he had picked it out himself when Claire had dragged him to the store, demanding he find the ugliest sweaters he could for their group.

Meg, lured in with promises of chocolate chip cookies and puppy eyes from both Claire and Castiel, fingered the hem of her sweater and sighed. "You notice that she dressed Dean and Emma alike?" she whispered. "You, me, and her, too. I think she was going for a family theme."

"I was," Claire said from across the room. "Alright, everybody get up and stand together. Sam, you go in the back with Dean. Emma, get in front of your dad. Kevin, go by Sam. Meg, Castiel, you two stand together and I'll get in front of you. Everyone squish in and _try_ to look like a family. And smile, for Pete's sake."

Setting the timer, Claire skipped back to the group to stand in front of Meg and Castiel. Dean placed his hands on Emma's shoulders, and after glancing over at him, Castiel hesitantly placed one of his hands on Claire's shoulder and wrapped his other hand around Meg's waist. Rolling her eyes, Meg placed her hand on Claire's other shoulder.

"We're not your new parents," she said. Claire glanced up at her, a smile frozen on her face.

"You might as well be. Closest thing I have now," the girl answered. "Now, smile."

Meg put a fake smile on her face as the flash went off. "Don't call me mom," she warned as Claire slid away from them.

Claire ignored her and skipped over to the camera. "Next year I can hold the new baby."


	17. Snowflakes

"It snowed last night!" Claire said brightly, turning off the television. "Emma, let's go!"

"But it is very, very cold," Emma complained. Claire ignored the Amazon and threw her a coat and gloves.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to make a snowball," Claire promised, tugging on her own coat and pulling a knitted hat over her ears. "Dean, we're going outside!"

"Not without supervision," the older hunter said, pulling on his own coat. Claire raced outside with Emma and Dean trailing after her. Immediately, she launched a snowball at Emma and hit her in the stomach. Emma yelped as Claire laughed and ducked behind a tree.

"C'mon, Em, it's easy! Just pack some in your hand and throw it!" Clarie called. Emma clumsily made a snowball and launched it at Claire, growling when it broke apart mid-flight.

"Like this, Em." Dean packed the snow into an even ball and handed it to his daughter, smiling in Claire's direction as he made another one. "We're gonna kick her ass."

"What the Hell are you guys doing outside?" Meg asked, ducking out of the door. Claire peeked out from around the tree as Emma threw the snowball and squealed, whirling to hide behind it again.

"They're cheating!" Claire wailed. Dean grinned as Emma packed another snowball and darted for the trees, launching them at Claire. Meg raised an eyebrow and watched the girls tumble in the snow.

"Hey, Meg," Dean said, walking to stand next to her and grinning.

"Yeah?"

Dean's grin got larger as he pulled back the collar of her coat and dumped a handful of snow down her back. She screamed and turned on him, shoving him back into the snow.

"You're fucking dead, Winchester!" she screeched. Dean laughed and threw a handful of snow at her as Meg advanced on him.

"I heard screaming, is everyone okay?" Sam asked, running out the door with Castiel behind him as Dean launched another snowball. Meg ducked and threw herself on top of him, causing the snowball to smack into Sam's chest. Emma and Claire stopped running and stared at the adults as Meg forced Dean back into the snow and piled some of it on his face while he laughed.

"Meg, the baby-" Castiel started, only to be cut off as Claire launched a snowball at him. "Claire, please do not do that."

"It's on, you little shit," Meg screamed, getting off of Dean and running after Claire. She shrieked happily and took off, pulling Emma with her.

"The baby!" Castiel repeated. "Dean, get up off the ground."

"I'm cool here. Your girlfriend and daughter might actually get pissed enough to stop fighting and go after me," Dean said, putting his hands behind his head. Sam stared as Claire and Emma ran away from Meg and ducked behind trees, occasionally launching snowballs at the former demon. "And don't say she's not your kid. She pretty much is. Just embrace it."

"Meg is not my girlfriend," Castiel said instead.

"Girlfriend, baby mama, whatever you wanna call her. Still don't wanna get more snow in my face. Hey, Sam, why don't you go save your niece?"

"I'm an adult." Sam rolled his eyes and tromped across the snow, greeted by another snowball to the chest from Claire.

"Let's do boys versus girls!" Claire called, latching onto Meg's arm and pulling Emma over with her other hand. Meg and Emma focused on Sam and grinned.

"Cas, do you know how to make a snowball?" Dean asked, sitting up in the snow.

"No."

The girls grinned and cocked their elbows back.

"Shit."


	18. Caught in the Act

"I had like five kids before, Clarence," Meg said as she stripped off her shirt and tossed it in the hamper. "I know what to do."

"I don't," he argued from his spot on the bed. "Meg, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Pregnancy's not a walk in the park, but it isn't some apocalyptic event. Some puking, some achy joints, and some swollen ankles. Granted, you're gonna have to put my shoes on for me in a few months and I'm gonna be pissing like a racehorse, but it's nothing I haven't done before."

"I find I'm a little jealous," Castiel admitted. Meg pulled on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and sat on the bed, eyebrows raised.

"My human husband's been dead for a long time," she pointed out.

"I know that," he said, staring at her in a way that reminded her of how he'd been in the mental hospital. For a moment, Meg let her guard down and leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Look, I love you. I'm having a baby with you. I'm mothering your meatsuit's kid," she told him. "I wore a matching fucking Christmas sweater with you. I promise, that's not something I would do with my human husband. I fuckin' hated him."

"I just don't know what's going to happen," he said.

"I'm going to get very, very fat and very, very bitchy and crave some really, really weird food. Then I'm gonna shoot a screaming, shriveled up little thing out of my nethers and we're not gonna sleep properly for a year," she said. "All the thing's gonna do for the first couple of months is sleep, eat, scream, and shit. Then, give it a couple of years, and it'll start walking and talking and acting like a person. That's when it gets scary. Seeing you try to argue with the kid is gonna be fun, though. Dean'll probably spoil it."

"He's taken to fatherhood well."

"You will, too. Just give it time." She kissed him again and slid from the bed. "I'm gonna go and make myself a cup of something hot."

"No alcohol or caffeine," he reminded her. Meg rolled her eyes and stuffed her feet into a pair of slippers before she slipped out the door and padded down the hallway.

Reaching the kitchen, Meg heard a thump and a muffled noise. Eyes widening, she automatically curled her hands into fists as she swung into the dark kitchen and flipped the light switch.

"Meg!" Claire yelped, tearing herself away from Kevin's face. Meg gaped at where Claire had Kevin pinned to the wall, a spring of mistletoe above their heads. Kevin's eyes widened and he gently uncurled Claire's hands from his shirt and sunk farther back into the wall.

"Look, I'm all for a good screw in the kitchen, but for fuck's sake, anyone could walk in," she said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Mistletoe? That was your grand plan? Hell, Claire, I would've thought you could come up with something better."

"I'm gonna go to bed," Kevin said, inching around Claire and heading for the door. Glancing over at Meg, he leaned down and whispered something in Claire's ear before walking calmly out of the kitchen.

Claire looked at Meg and winced, staring back up at the mistletoe. "Yeah, not my best plan. But it worked!"

"Whatever, kid. Just don't get knocked up," Meg said. "I'm just gonna go back to bed."

"That was fast," Castiel commented as she slipped back into the room. Meg smirked at him and reached over to turn off the lamp.

"Claire's definitely taking after me."


	19. Nicknames

"How long do they play Christmas movies for?" Castiel asked, setting the bowl of popcorn on Claire's lap.

"'Til Christmas Day," Claire answered, taking a handful of popcorn and passing it over to Meg. "This is nice. We should hang out and do stuff like this all the time."

"If you want," Castiel said, taking back the bowl of popcorn. _It's a Wonderful Life _came onto the TV, making Meg and Claire laugh. "Is this a comedy?"

"You'll see, Clarence," Meg told him, settling deeper into the couch. "Hey, squirt, do you have to sit between us?"

"I'm not the one pregnant."

Meg bounced a piece of popcorn off her head. "You little shit." Claire smirked and turned back to the screen, turning up the volume.

After the movie, Castiel stared at the screen with his brows furrowed. "That's why you call me Clarence?"

"It was meant to be mocking," Meg said, putting the empty bowl of popcorn on the table.

"But it isn't anymore. Meg, I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever done." He smiled at her, and Claire rolled her eyes.

"If you two start making out I'm gonna puke," Claire threatened.

"Shove it, you," Meg growled.


	20. Guests

"Merry Christmas, bitches!" Charlie called as she strolled into the bunker.

"Charlie!" Claire shrieked happily. She launched herself at the redhead and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder before pulling her deeper into the room.

"Charlie!" Dean got up from the table and pulled her into a hug.

"How is everyone?" Charlie asked. "The bunker looks good. Very festive." Castiel and Meg walked into the room, Castiel's hand on the small of Meg's back as he led to her to a chair. "And I hear our happy, newly-human couple is expecting?"

"Fuck off," Meg growled, pillowing her head in her arms. "Ugh, Castiel, get me some water."

"Well, I'm happy for you, and I know there's a portion of the fanbase that would be really excited, too. A bigger portion not so much, 'cause, y'know, Cas and Dean. But I'm happy for your guys!" Charlie beamed at them and Meg glared from the table.

"Charlie, are you gonna watch the Doctor Who Christmas special with us?" Claire asked, tugging her into a seat.

"Of course!" Charlie replied.

"What've you been up to?" Dean asked. "No more hunting, right?" Charlie studied the table sheepishly and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dad, can you please not fight with anyone?" she asked. "Claire says that you're supposed to be nice around Christmastime."

"Clearly Claire's misinformed," Dean told his daughter.

"Just low-level stuff," Charlie promised. Castiel came back to the table and handed Meg a glass of water and gently rubbed her back.

"Dean, Charlie is perfectly capable of holding her own," Castiel said. "Charlie, how is Dorothy?"

"Sorry she couldn't make it, but she's busy doing something back home," Charlie told him. "She's eager to go back to Oz, eventually. But we're both enjoying technology while we're here." Charlie took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. "Now, who wants to do something fun?"

"If it's a roleplaying game, I'll kill you," Meg groaned. Castiel continued to rub her back while Charlie laughed.


	21. Pray

Claire knelt next to her bed and crossed herself before tucking her hands under her chin and placing her elbows on the mattress. She prayed silently for a moment before she began to talk aloud when she heard Emma's breathing even out. "Bless my parents in Heaven, and let them be together and happy. Bless Bobby in Heaven, may he find happiness. Bless Charlie and Dorothy and keep them safe when they go back to Oz. Watch over Sam and Dean on their next hunt. Bless Kevin and Emma, my best friends, and keep them happy. Bless Castiel and Meg and their new baby. I know they've made mistakes, but they deserve happiness. Amen."

Crossing herself again, Claire stood and cracked her knees before sliding into her bed. She rolled over to stare at Emma in their shared room and saw the girl awake, staring at her.

"I don't get that," Emma confessed. "How do you know He's even listening? Castiel says that no angel he knew have ever even seen God."

"I don't know why He does what He does, but I know he's there," Claire said softly.

"After everything? Your parents?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, even after everything. He's given me you and Kevin and Sam and Dean. Meg and Castiel, too. They're not my parents, but I love them a lot. I'll never forget my mom and dad, but Dean and Sam and Bobby took me in like I was family after the whole thing happened," Claire explained. "Things could be a lot worse." Turning to look at the clock, Claire smiled when it flipped to twelve AM and the date changed to December 25. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Merry Christmas, Claire," Emma replied. She fell silent and Claire continued to stare at the clock.

"Hey, Em?" she whispered.

"What?"

"What do you say we give the adults a taste of what having kids on Christmas is like?" Claire grinned and Emma frowned at her.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Give it a few hours. And make sure you're up for some running. Your dad's not gonna be too happy when we pounce on him early in the morning to go open presents. Not that he ever sleeps, but whatever. It's the spirit of the thing."


	22. Gifts

"It's six AM, go back to sleep!" Meg growled, pulling her comforter over her head. "Castiel, tell her!"

"But it's Christmas!" Claire whined. "Meeeeeg!"

"You're not six years old anymore! They'll still be there in a few hours!" Meg said. "Go wake Dean up!"

"Emma's taking care of that," Claire said. Meg rolled away from her and Claire jumped onto the bed and shook Castiel's shoulder. "Castiel, wake up. It's Jesus' holy day. Also, presents."

"Jesus wasn't born in the winter," Castiel mumbled. Claire shook him again until he sat up and stared at her.

"Just wait 'til you have an excited five-year-old jumping on the bed doing this," Claire said, smiling happily.

"Guys, get up," Dean said sleepily from the doorway. "Claire, you're evil. If all the demons weren't down in Hell, we'd toss you in the dungeon and exorcise you."

"One cup of coffee isn't going to kill the baby, so you shut it 'cause I'm drinking some," Meg growled. Throwing on a robe, Meg stuffed her feet into a pair of slippers and followed Dean and Claire into the main room of the bunker.

Groaning her way into a chair, she watched as the rest of the 'family' shuffled in, rubbing their eyes and clutching cups of coffee. Claire immediately ran for the tree and began handing out presents.

"Wow, Meg, thanks!" she squealed when she pulled out the makeup Meg had bought her. Emma's reaction to her makeup was similar, and she immediately slipped on the leather jacket Meg had bought for her. The adults watched the gift exchange with sleepy eyes until Emma unwrapped her handgun and hugged Dean.

"Glad you like it, squirt," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Now you guys!" Claire ordered, sliding the wrapped presents across the table.

"Oh, cool, Lord of the Rings!" Charlie squealed when Dean unwrapped his present from Emma. "Star Trek! Man, you guys know how to pick 'em. Thanks, Claire."

Dean was happy with is coffeemaker from her and knife from Castiel. Kevin's gifts of plaid shirts, a new video game, and a thick book from Claire made him smile. Sam's own stack of shirts and the tea from Meg made him laugh. "You remembered that?"

"You're a rabbit food nut," she answered, pulling her own wrapped packages to her. "Go on, Cas. Your turn." Claire and Emma had given them matching his and hers towels, which made Dean laugh and Meg glare. Sam, who had obviously slapped Dean's name on the gift, gave them a large bottle of wine.

"Guess you can't have that 'til after the baby's born," he said, shrugging. Meg glanced over to where Claire and Emma were happily babbling with Charlie about some TV show she didn't know the name of, and thanked Sam anyway.

She slid Castiel's present down to him and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Clarence."

"I got one for you, too," he said, sliding a box toward her.

"That better not be a ring," she warned.

"It's not," he said, opening his present. "Thank you, Meg. It's very shiny."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, ripping the wrapping paper off her own gift and popping it open. "Oh, shit."

"You don't like it?" Castiel asked, his voice laced with worry. Meg stared down at the Civil War replica handgun nestled in the box.

"No, it's nice," she told him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fuckin' baby hormones." Castiel laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Meg."

"Let's go make breakfast!" Claire broke in, skipping over to the table. Castiel sighed and pulled away from her, gently taking her coffee mug.

"Okay, Claire. What would you like?"

"Let's make pancakes," Dean said, standing up and motioning for Emma to come over. "Hey, Em, want something that tastes like diner food?"

Emma brightened and ran for the kitchen, Dean following behind her. Meg watched them and slipped the replica gun from the box. Smiling down at it, she ran her fingers over the barrel before replacing it and following Dean and Emma out of the room.


	23. Christmas Dinner

"I feel human," Meg complained, setting another potato on the counter. "I was Azazel's special child. I was Lucifer's right hand. I was a top-notch demon. Now I'm…peeling potatoes with a sixteen-year-old and an overgrown puppy."

"You insisted on real potatoes," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause boxed ones suck. Even I know that," Meg snapped. Claire rolled her eyes and continued working at the stove.

"You two bicker like an old married couple," she said. Sam glared at her and Meg shrugged.

"Possession will do that to you," she said. "It's an intimate thing."

"I don't want to talk about that," Sam groaned. Meg began to chop up the potatoes while Sam stirred something else on the stove beside Claire.

Handing the cutting board to Sam to put the potatoes in the bot, Meg moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes while Claire hummed and came up next to her. "I like this. It's very homey. Reminds me of my mom and dad."

"You miss 'em, huh?" Meg asked. Claire took one of the dishes and began drying it.

"Every day," Claire said. "But I like this, too. I'm glad Sam and Dean took me in, and Bobby. I wish he was here, but I'm glad I have all you guys."

Meg smirked. "And Kevin?"

Claire blushed and looked away. "Yeah, and Kevin. He's nice, and he knows all these languages and stuff."

"Remember what I said about getting pregnant," Meg reminded her. Claire's mouth dropped open and Meg ruffled her hair. "Go check on the ham."

"You're horrible," Claire said, walking back over to the oven. Meg watched as she and Sam argued about something and placed a hand on her slowly-rounding stomach. Cursing silently, she shook her head and gathered up the plates on the counter to bring them out in the dining room.

"Dinner's almost ready guys," she called. "Move your asses and help me get it out here!"

.

"We should pray," Claire said. She reached over and forcibly grabbed Castiel and Meg's hands. "Everyone, come on."

"Do we have to?" Dean groaned. Emma obediently took her father's hand and reached out to grab Charlie's.

"I'm not praying," Meg told her.

"Then just sit there quietly," Claire snapped, rolling her eyes. She glared until everyone joined hands and smiled. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food we are about to receive. Bless us today as we remember the friends that are no longer with us, and watch over the friends that are so that none of us die this year. In your name, Amen."

"Amen," Castiel muttered, smiling over at Claire. "Well done." She beamed at him, and Meg rolled her eyes.

"Let's just eat."

"Boy, you're a cheery bunch," Charlie said.

Emma smiled and reached for a roll. "And Merry Christmas to all. Pass the butter."


	24. Shoot Your Eye Out

"They play this film for twenty-four hours?" Castiel asked.

"Quiet!" Meg snapped, turning up the volume. "Yes, they do. Now shut up. I like this one."

"I don't understand the point of playing the same one over and over for twenty-four hours."

"It's the ultimate Christmas movie, Cas," Dean said. "It's supposed to be nostalgic, or something."

They watched as Ralphie broke his own glasses, Meg cackling through the scene. "Is that why you don't want me to have a gun?" Claire asked.

"Don't you dare, Winchester!" Meg growled as Dean smiled.

"You'll shoot your eye out!" Dean sing-songed. Meg tossed her fork at him and laughed as it bounced off his chest.

"That's not funny. I can shoot pretty good," Claire pointed out.

"Quiet!" Meg said again, reaching for the remote.

"I am never buying our child a gun, fake or otherwise," Castiel told her.

"That's okay, Cas. I'll do it," Dean volunteered. "Your kid's gonna love his uncle Dean."

"_You_ will not be allowed near it," Meg growled. "Watch the damn movie."

"I still think I should have a gun!" Claire said. "Emma has one." She turned to Castiel and widened her eyes. "Cas?"

"She does need to know what to do," Meg argued. "Can we all agree to teach her to shoot so she stops whining and watch the rest of the movie? Otherwise I'm not gonna change the channel when it starts again."

Claire's jaw dropped. "But we'll miss Doctor Who!"

"Then shut it," Meg growled. "All of us. Cas, I'm pulling rank. I've done the parenting thing before."

Castiel frowned. "Alright. I'll relent."

Meg nodded. "Good."


	25. Silent Night

"I don't get why they like that show," Meg muttered, watching the group gathered around the television. The skinny guy shouted and waved his hands and the girl next to him rolled her eyes. She watched as the man pulled a device that did not look like a screwdriver from his pocket and shouted back.

"It paints humans in a good light," Castiel said quietly. Meg took a sip of her hot chocolate and let Castiel slip a hand around her waist, pulling her to his side. She let her human emotions get the better of her and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I hope they don't want to do this shit next year," she murmured. "We should all just go out for diner food."

"I don't think the diners will appreciate a newborn," he pointed out. She snorted and nudged her head against his chin, watching as Emma questioned Charlie about the show. She smirked when she saw Claire slowly inching toward Kevin on the couch until she looped the boy's arm around her shoulders and snuggled up against him.

"Should I be worried?" he asked her, moving his hand up to stroke her arm through her robe.

"Nah, she's a smart kid," Meg said, rolling her shoulder to shrug off his hand. "Enough of that sappy crap."

"I was under the impression that Christmas was the perfect time for sappy things." He moved his hand back to her waist and placed his head on top of hers. "It is a time for family."

"I'm gonna say no if you ask me to marry you, you know," she told him. "Well, maybe eventually I won't. These damn hormones are messing with me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Noted."

"Are you guys gonna stand in the doorway, or actually come in and hang out with us?" Dean called. "I sat through the damn Christmas movie; you guys can sit through family time."

"Keep your panties on, Winchester. We're coming!" Meg said. She sighed and slipped away from Castiel. "I hate them. Should've killed them years ago."

"You are very fond of them. You just don't like to admit it," Castiel pointed out. "I believe you said that possession does that to people. I think you are fond of Sam in the same way I am fond of Claire and I was fond of Jimmy."

"If you ever imply that I think of Sam as my kid again, I'll hurt you, no matter how much I like you," Meg threatened. Castiel laughed loudly and pulled her forward, kissing her on the head again. She rolled her eyes and rubbed a hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

"Merry Christmas, Meg," he said, reaching down to take her hand. She squeezed his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Castiel."

They walked into the room and settled on the couch next to Kevin and Claire, and watched the television. Claire glanced at her and beamed, moving her eyes back up to Kevin and shooting Meg a thumbs up.

Allowing her human emotions to get the better of her again, Meg laughed.


End file.
